Canis lupus familiaris
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Canines would be the end of Kagome, enough said. SessXKag
1. Run?

**_Canis lupus familiaris_**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: Canines would be the end of Kagome, enough said. _

_A/N: This was posted back in 2012 as a one-shot. I have re-done it and made it into a chapter fic. Also the Rating's going up to M lol…..This is also part of my 'Sticky Situations collection' now. I don't own Inuyasha. Thanks and don't forget to review. _

_The title literally means: Dog (the domesticated tamed, disciplined one.)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Run? <em>

She was late! She'd be in trouble! Gah! Where had she put that damn pack of pads?! Why was her room so messy? She whipped around suddenly. Oh damnit! There was no room for the 'esteemed lord's ramen' in her yellow pack. And she wondered why Miroku wanted 'that' item of all things. Shouldn't he have asked for something well….a bit more lecherous? Hair was frazzled, she seemed a bit stressed out however, her face though…it didn't seem it was Inuyasha's doing.

"Oof!"

"Oww!" And Kagome rubbed her arse (sitting from the ground) just glaring at her desk. She sighed as she stared at the setting sun and laughed aloud running a hand through her ebony locks. What was wrong with her? she was so used to Inuyasha's harsh command of 'You better come back soon wench!' that it had become a habit that she'd be in major trouble if she didn't follow his orders. It was like they were under attack at this very moment from Naraku-and Kagome just decided to take a vacation, not caring and to 'hell with the damn cursed Shikon' and she'd be back later. Yeah take a 'rain-check'

"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Old habits die hard don't they?" She said laughing aloud to no one except herself. Grabbing her worn-out yellow back-pack she raced down the stairs hearing her mom calling her name.

_-Higurashi Shrine-(about to jump into the well)_

"Honey! Kagome Dear! You forgot…." Kagome's mother started but she was long gone. Like she was in rush. A really mad dash. She sighed as she leaned against the well seeing the familiar flash of blue light. How interesting it must be to see feudal Japan and demons at that too. Demons were unheard of here in the future and Inuyasha was the only one who could pass through the well. Kagome often spoke about certain demons she was in contact with.

Shippo-kun was one of them-an orphan and like a son, Jaken—an annoying green toad-thing, a Kouga-kun who wanted to 'mate' her. A Sesshomaru-'sama' must be someone important to have 'lord' attached to his name and he was Inuyasha's half-brother at that too. Odder even how Kagome spoke about him-starting with his silky clothes, amber eyes, red stripes and on…and on. You'd think she had a crush on him (even though he tried to kill her (as she had been told)

**_Of course…. fall in love with the one who tried to kill you more than once….happened all the time! Right? This Feudal era was a dangerous place indeed. _**

_-With Kagome- _

Passing through time in the bone-eaters well over and over again was starting to get boring and too much like a schedule and a chore Kagome thought as she walked towards the god tree. Jumping into the well—flashes of blue light-climbing up the vines or climbing the stairs as her grandpa had put them for her.

Had to get Ramen for 'lord Inuyasha' (Every single flavor he had ordered)

Had to buy crayons and candy for Shippo and Rin…Check.

Had to get female necessities like shavers and pads for Sango…Check.

Had to get arthritis cream and medicine to help Kaede to sooth her ache…Check.

Had to get chips for Kouga…Check.

Had to get a book on issues on how to attract a male for Ayame (apparently she still wanted Kouga as a mate)….Check.

And for herself? A few more sit necklaces, one for Miroku (for Sango) and one for Kouga.

Males-in the older times-just didn't know how to listen. Or perhaps it was only the males who were 'demons' of the canine species.

She shook her head as she hoisted her yellow pack and walked grumbling about whatnot. Looking up she saw something all too familiar and sighed loudly. There right in front of her were two naked bodies moaning and rolling around in the dirt like dogs…well one of them was anyway. Inuyasha having sex with Kikyo…it was well-known throughout the tachi. Inuyasha always said no there was nothing between him and Kikyo but the group knew otherwise.

Inuyasha growled something to his loved one as Kikyo smiled…'evilly' Kagome thought as if she was plotting something. It didn't affect her as she saw the both perform positions only the future people knew about! And Kagome sure didn't teach Inuyasha, Sango or the whole tachi how to do those!

When did the Sengoku Jidai get so advanced? She looked away-her face a pinkish color as if she'd seen something XXX rated.

She wasn't going to sit Inuyasha; it just took too much energy. Muttering something about Inuyasha not having a 'tail' so she could pull it or yank at it— so he could bark and howl at the moon and the feeling of pain she felt. She rushed towards the village in silence hoping no one caught her.

Inuyasha saw her slumped shoulders and whimpered like a dog.

"Old habits **REALLY** die hard don't they…." Kagome said in a scornful, ironic way as she raced off.

"The moon." Kagome said aloud as Kaede's hut came into view. She thought of Sesshomaru and sighed again. She hadn't seen him in a while—and she admitted that she missed the ice-king and his cold demeanor. His coldness warmed her heart. Oddly. He'd left Rin with her and this showed he trusted her enough to take care of his charge while he was away on whatever he did.

She heard childish giggles, a bonk of a boomerang and a swear word nearby. Her friends were around it seemed. "Hey everyone I'm back." Kagome said and put her pack on the ground. It got heavier and heavier every time.

"Lady Kagome." Miroku said nursing his sore head. He was smiling even though he was in pain. Sango had a flushed expression on her face as she also said hello to Kagome.

"That demon needs a leash or a collar that electrocutes him." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Indeed?" a voice said from behind her. She turned to see beautiful amber eyes that were looking at her thoughtfully and in question as to why she would voice such. His robes, pristine as always and his hair swaying in the wind….(sigh) which female wouldn't give him a second look?

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said. She got this jittery feeling every time she saw him. It should be illegal to look that good all the time Kagome thought. Azure eyes looked into amber and she shrugged (snapping out of la-la land) saying, "Yeah….its Inuyasha that I'm talking about. Dog needs to be put in the 'dog house' the way he behaves. Never to be seen again no matter how much he growls or howls."

"Inuyasha is with Kikyo-sama." Miroku said as a statement. Kagome nodded and Sango sighed. Baka would never learn. This she knew all too well. Anyway change of subject now.

"Sesshomaru got here early this morning Kagome-chan." Sango said with a smile like she knew something Kagome didn't know. Sesshomaru decided to stick around and wait for Kagome's arrival before he took Rin back to the palace.

"Miko. This Sesshomaru wishes to speak to you alone…." He said. Silence in the camp. Sango gave Miroku a 'what the hell?' look and Miroku shrugged. He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything harmful to Kagome-so all was well. He went back to his meditating. Sango still didn't look happy as she saw the two walk off in silence. She wanted to follow but Miroku got her attention elsewhere and rubbed her bottom.

**(BONK!)**

"Curse you and that hand of yours houshi-sama!" she said waving the boomerang in her hand in a threatening manner.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks. <em>


	2. Rectalgia

**_Canis lupus familiaris_**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: Canines would be the end of Kagome, enough said._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Rectalgia (pain in the bottom)<p>

It was getting colder as Kagome shivered slightly following an elegant silver/white figure. Pitch black darkness now. She jumped and half-tripped over the grown roots, almost running into Sesshomaru…which she was sure he would not appreciate. What could he possibly have to say to her? It was NOT and NEVER time to think any romantic thoughts…at least with him.

"Ano…Well…Sessho…" Kagome started, shifted moving her feet and looked at the ground. Seriously **what** could he possibly want? Standing alone in the dark with her? Away from sight and out of ear-shot? At least they were in a clearing and she wasn't being pressed against a tree, his hand on her neck-about to poison her giving his usual death threats.

**_What a relief that was….._**

He was silent as he looked at her with that thoughtful expression again. She was starting to get irritated. He finally spoke up and thought he might as well tell her-and see her reaction. It would be unpleasant, he was sure. She might yell about him being a baka or something. It would be rather amusing. She was always-like fire. It was in her soul.

It was something Inuyasha didn't like about her. Her fiery nature. He was always, _'Why can't you be more like Kikyo? She listens. She doesn't talk back. She's not rude rather meek (quiet and submissive) like all the other women here are!' _

He might as well just 'cut to the chase' so to speak. At least he knew she couldn't purify him to oblivion yet…

**_What a relief that was…_**

"Miko….Kagome." he started (seeing her eyebrow raise at the word miko) It seems that you have untapped energy which you are not using as of yet. If you are bitten by a powerful youkai you will be able to use all of your energy-and seeing that you are pack-we will need to use your powers in the battle with Naraku. "This Sesshomaru must bi…" but he was cut off by Kagome's incredulous gasp as she took steps away from him, discreetly of course, and looked backwards to see if it was safe to make a run for it.

"You uhh…want to bite me?" Kagome started slowly as if she'd heard him wrong. Looking as if he'd grown another head. What the bloody hell? Hold on just a damn second, "…..I don't want to be your mate!" Kagome said almost a glare at him. What? Was he asking her hand in marriage? Even Inuyasha wasn't **THAT** forward! Or Kouga for that matter!

"Miko…" Sesshomaru said.

"GAH! Don't you 'Miko' me in that tone mister! All you canines are the same! Ordering us. Kouga's 'you are my woman', Inuyasha's 'Kagome belongs to me' and now you too? What you want to bite me? To make me yours or something along those lines?" Kagome said throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. She started to pace. Sometimes she just couldn't take it anymore.

"This Sesshomaru said nothing about mating. It can be someone other than your shoulder. So you can use your powers to the full extent and no one will see or know that you were bitten. Besides what would this one do with a human miko? Even after this Sesshomaru bit you? "

"Produce full-blooded…shit." Kagome said shutting her mouth and looked at the sky as if it was the most interesting thing. If Sesshomaru heard that or knew what she was talking about then she was going to run home, seal the well and never return. Like seriously NEVER.

She was sure that he didn't like her 'like that' either. Even if that 'mark' backfired knowing Sesshomaru's honor (and not a cheater) she'd be his mate alright. She sighed in exasperation.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything and said they should walk back to the camp before Inuyasha and the walking corpse returned. He didn't care for the hanyou's tongue right now. Kagome swallowed, nodding. Her and her damn futuristic mouth! She forgot women weren't very outspoken and could express their opinions easily here in the feudal era.

_-Camp-_

Oh good. Kagome was safe and sound but her expression was a bit flushed. Sango thought as she looked up from the fire she was poking. She'd decided to start dinner—Kagome was talking to the Daiyoukai.

"Hmm.." Miroku thought wisely. They'd been there for a while. He'd thought they'd gotten 'busy' but guess not. He saw Inuyasha in the distance and looked at Sango who hoped that they wouldn't have to 'hear' him tonight. Him and Sesshomaru really didn't get along. Crickets were chirping as darkness fell over the camp. It seemed no one had anything to say. Even Rin and Shippo were silent. They could feel a sense of tenseness in the air.

"Oi! Wench what's the face? And why are you looking at my bastard brother like that? You look like he's going to take you and….wait…hold on…" Inuyasha started from the place he was sitting.

He stood up and glared at his half-brother. "Who the hell invited you here?! Take your Rin and go back to wherever and whatever the hell you do! Sit in your fancy palace! Order poor soldiers around or declare war or something! This is my pack!" Inuyasha ended.

"Indeed?" Sesshomaru said smirking which annoyed Inuyasha even more. He was doing this on purpose! Pissing him off. GAH! "This Sesshomaru has no interest in staying with your tachi hanyou…I am only here for a few things-staying with your tachi and…"

**"NO WAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS!"** Inuyasha said furious, hand fisted. He thought he was going to stay with their group? If this is how he took it-how was he going to take the news about Sesshomaru biting Kagome? As his mate? He'd blow more than a few gaskets that was for sure.

"I…I forgot something back home..uhh be back soon!" Kagome said and ran off into the night with a mumble as the others watched her running off with confused blinks. Where was _she _going? It looked like Sesshomaru was about to say something important and she took off. Either she knew what it was already or it was that she didn't want to be here to listen to it.

"You wish to defeat the spider hanyou correct? 'Here go's he thought. He really didn't want to do this but Inuyasha would find out eventually. "The Miko will only be able to do so using the full extent of her power, which she is not doing right now." Sesshomaru started. Sango clenched her jaw. This wasn't looking good. Being a slayer she kinda knew how demons-even high noble ones-thought. Sesshomaru was talking like he was going to say something that would make Inuyasha burst into flames.

"…And how will she be able to do that?" Inuyasha asked slowly. He didn't like that look Sesshomaru had.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru must bite her so…"

"WHAT THE F***?!" Inuyasha roared to the whole world and the entire tachi winced. "I didn't know you liked Kagome like that you bastard! When did **that **happen?" was he lying? He had to be. But Sesshomaru **never** lied! Even Inuyasha knew that. He started pacing in anger and Sango looked at the pair worriedly. Even in her years as a slayer she'd never heard such a thing. No wonder Kagome ran off like that. She didn't want to see the confrontation. Perhaps even didn't want to die from embarrassment and/or shame.

"When did what happen?" Sesshomaru asked. Nothing happened yet…..

"I cannot let Kagome become your mate Sesshomaru-even though this is the best way to defeat Naraku." Inuyasha said trying to calm down a little. No, don't shake your head like that. This DOES mean the same thing." He said.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo started.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said shoulders slumping a little as he sat down next to her. What had the world come to? "There has to be another way." Inuyasha said with a determined look on his face. He was sure Sesshomaru was only doing this for the battle with Naraku. No way was Sesshomaru remotely interested in Kagome. Heck he tried to kill her! They weren't about to mate and off they go happily ever after to the western lands as lord and lady. Right?

Still…his half-brother Sesshomaru was and always would be a plain pain in the butt. And he knew that Sesshomaru felt exactly the same way…

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks. <em>


End file.
